


Is This Real?

by WingsofMidnight



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Secretive Relationship, They're 16 and 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsofMidnight/pseuds/WingsofMidnight
Summary: Just two lonely birds finding comfort and love in each other's arms.





	Is This Real?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, enjoy!

The moon shown bright upon the gentle waves that lapped at the sand surrounding a giant 'T' in the middle of the ocean. Inside the 'T', three titans slept soundly. Raven was not one of them. 

She sighed quietly and began to make her way to the kitchen, hoping a cup of warm tea could lull her to sleep. Her socked feet padded almost inaudibly throughout the hallways. 

The automatic doors swished open smoothly, Raven stepped into the kitchen and couldn't help but let a tiny smile curl at her lips. 

"Of course you're awake." Robin could only chuckle at her statement. 

Her turned towards her, leaning on the counter with a cup of coffee between his gloved hands. Raven made her way towards him with a now small frown. 

"You don't always have to be in your uniform, Dick." she murmured softly, reaching her hands up to his face and gently took of his mask. Sharp blue eyes stared into soft violet. She then took off his green gloves, her fingers slowly trailing his. With a soft exhale of breath, Dick took her hands in his, bringing them to his mouth to gently kiss. 

"I just want to be ready." He whispered against her hand, his eyes meeting her's. She ran her other hand through his hair, 

"I know." 

He released her hand and set his cup of coffee down before embracing her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. Slowly they swayed, relishing in each other's silent comfort.  They pulled back, although reluctant. Dick cupped her face with his calloused hands. Raven sighed and closed her eyes, gently kissing his palm. When she opened her eyes, his were staring at her, brimming with love. 

"Raven.." He leaned in and their lips met in a soft embrace. 

"Dick." She whispered against his lips. 

They exchanged a few more kisses, soft but full of love. She pulled away and laughed softly when he tried to follow. 

"Dick." 

"Hm?" 

"Your coffee is probably cold now." 

He raised his eyebrow at her before chuckling. He stole a kiss before turning away. She smiled at his back. 

"Goodnight, Dick." 

"Goodnight, Raven." 

She walked away, back to her room. 

That was one of the best nights of sleep she ever had. Even without her forgotten tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive Criticism is very much welcomed. Also, sorry it's so short!!


End file.
